


The one That got Away

by BlueHairedGrace1010



Series: Commander Fox Week, 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Can be read as an Eventual Fix-It or as a more angsty Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant, Commander Fox Week, Control Chips, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Day 1, Fix-It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mind Control, Tumblr Prompt, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHairedGrace1010/pseuds/BlueHairedGrace1010
Summary: CC-1010 was a bad soldier.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Commander Fox Week, 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820248
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	The one That got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Mind Control | Dancing
> 
> So here's what I wrote for Day 1 of Commander Fox Week! Since it's so easy to write angst for Fox with a prompt like, "Mind Control" I chose to use it instead of, "Dancing". Sorry. :)
> 
> I don't know if I'll write something for everyday of Commander Fox Week, but I already have something in the works for Day 2 and Day 3, so look forward to those soon!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! :)

“Execute Order 66.”

“Yes, my lord,” CC-1010 replied, and then turned off his comlink.

CC-1010 unholstered his blaster and moved to go into his quarters. For a reason that CC-1010 no longer cared about, he knew there was a Jedi in his quarters. He knew that Jedi needed to be executed for treason against the Republic and CC-1010 was honoured to be the one to do it.

Fox paused, tensing to prevent himself from continuing to his quarters. He quickly removed his helmet, placed it on the floor, and pressed the hand not gripping his blaster onto his forehead. What the kriff was wrong with him? Then it came to him; he hadn’t overheard much, but he’d heard the whispers before Fives had arrived on Coruscant—aggression towards Jedi, chips in their heads. He’d also overheard Fives’ rambling nonsense about the Chancellor being behind it all. Fox hadn’t believed it before, but now... Why else would he want to kill Quinlan?

CC-1010 shook his head. None of that mattered. He was a good soldier and good soldiers followed orders, regardless of who he had to kill to follow them. The Jedi was a traitor and deserved to be punished for his crimes against the Republic. CC-1010 started to move again.

Fox quickly jerked away from the door and he ended up crashing into his desk, the resounding bang echoing throughout the office. He was breathing heavily, trying to stop of the thoughts of _kill the Jedi traitor, kill the Jedi traitor_ from constantly repeating in his head.

It was no good; he could feel his control slipping away every passing second. He was being shoved back into his own head, and Fox understood the feeling of claustrophobia in that moment. It was too much, and he felt tears falling down his cheeks in his effort to keep his body to himself. _Kill the Jedi traitor. Don’t hurt Quinlan. Kill the Jedi traitor. Don’t hurt Quin-_

“Fox?” The question came from the open doorway leading to his quarters.

_Oh no..._

Fox jerked his head up and CC-1010 immediately raised his blaster, aiming it at the head of the Jedi traitor.

“Whoa, Fox! What the kriff are you doing? What’s wrong?” Quinlan asked, raising his arms up slightly, looking at him with concern.

CC-1010’s hands started shaking as Fox fought to stop him from pulling the trigger. Fox was breathing so heavily that he felt as though he was bound to choke at any moment. He still felt tears running down his cheeks.

CC-1010 would move to put his finger on the trigger and Fox would quickly take it away, neither of them in control long enough to do anything.

“Fox, please tell me what’s wrong! Did something happen?” Quinlan asked, his concern growing visibly as he watched Fox’s struggle with the trigger of his blaster.

Fox was going to lose; he didn’t doubt that. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to protect Quinlan from this Order. He couldn’t stay in control long enough.

“Fox...” Quinlan trailed off, lowering his hands and reaching one out. CC-1010 jerks away and narrows his eyes, keeping the blaster trained on the Jedi.

“Stay away!” CC-1010 and Fox exclaimed at the same time, for different reasons.

“Who called you?” Quinlan asked, narrowing his eyes at the comlink on Fox’s desk.

Fox ignored the question. _I don’t have much more time..._ “Get out, Quinlan,” Fox said, extremely tense and trying to keep whatever composure he had left.

Quinlan moved his eyes from Fox’s comlink to stare into his eyes. “Not until you tell me what’s—“

“GET THE KRIFF OUT, QUINLAN!” Fox interrupted him, shouting. His entire body was now shaking with the strain of trying to keep control of himself. _Just a little bit longer._ “Just... Just get out and stay away! Away from all of us!”

Fox stared into Quinlan’s eyes, willing him to see that something was wrong and to get away and stay as far away as possible. To be safe. _I can’t lose you, too..._

Quinlan stared back. He seemed to be looking for something. Finally, he seemed to find what he was looking for and nodded. He walked slowly to the door. “Alright, I’ll leave.”

CC-1010 kept his blaster aimed at the traitor as he walked away, his finger on the trigger. _Kill the Jedi traitor. Good soldiers follow orders. Kill the Jedi traitor. Good soldiers follow orders._ Using the last of his willpower, Fox wouldn’t let him squeeze the trigger; not until Quinlan had been out of the room for at least a few seconds.

Quinlan reached the door and opened it, looking around quickly before stepping outside. Before he shut the door behind him, he looked into Fox’s eyes one last time. “I’ll be back for you. I promise.” Quinlan shut the door.

Fox remained where he stood for a few seconds, shaking, breathing heavily, and tears running down his face. Finally, CC-1010 pulled the trigger.

Once he started shooting, he couldn’t stop. CC-1010 had to kill the Jedi traitor. He couldn’t let him get away. Good soldiers follow orders and CC-1010 just disobeyed an order. He still had a chance to kill the traitor, though.

CC-1010 yanked his office door open and looked around wildly. The Jedi traitor was gone. CC-1010 left his office, looking for anywhere the traitor could’ve hidden. He couldn’t find him.

CC-1010 wasn’t sure whether he wanted to cry or scream in frustration. The traitor had escaped, and all because of him. CC-1010 was a bad soldier. He hadn’t obeyed orders immediately, and now there was one more traitor roaming around.

He returned to office and placed his helmet back onto his head, wondering why he had failed. Why would he try to save a Jedi traitor?

CC-1010’s comlink went off. He answered it. “Sir, the Coruscant Guard is needed to patrol. There may be some traitors that managed to escape the Jedi Temple before we managed to execute them.”

“It will be done,” CC-1010 said, and then hung up.

He left his office to gather his troops; they had orders to follow, jobs to do, and traitors to bring to justice. CC-1010 just hoped that nobody would ask him about the traitor that managed to get away.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that moving a fic onto this website is a pain. Thanks for coming to my TED Talk.
> 
> FanFiction.net: Blue-Haired-Wonder
> 
> Tumblr: blue-haired-grace
> 
> Wattpad: Anahita-Acada


End file.
